Aurora Morning Star Alternatif
by Leilani972
Summary: Avant de commencer cette fic, mieux vaut avoir lu les 9 premiers chapitres de Morning Star... Sinon, venez lire le résumé! Une histoire d'amour entre Jacob et Lizzie, mais surtout d'amitié entre Jacob et Leah!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Hello!_

_Et voici la version alternative de "Morning Star"!_

_Pour celles qui ne sauraient pas de quoi je parle, je vous conseille de lire les 9 premiers chapitre de cette fiction ici : **http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/ s / 6215168 / 1 / Morning_Star** (enlever les espaces et les parenthèses...)_

_Petit résumé pour celles qui prennent l'histoire en cours de route:_

Après avoir participé à l'accouchement de **Bella** et l'avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux (pour mieux renaître par la suite) , **Jacob,** totalement anéanti, décide de tuer **Renesmée**, mais **Seth**, qui s'est imprégné de la petite (au plus grand désespoir de Leah), l'en empêche.

**Jacob** décide donc de partir de la Push pour ne plus jamais y retourner, avec l'aide inattendue de **Leah**, qui décide de rester à la Réserve contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Elle lui donne ses économies et le conseille sur la façon de commencer sa nouvelle vie sans Bella.

**Jacob** arrive donc à Olympia, où il retrouve **Lizzie** (qu'il avait précédemment rencontré le jour où il s'était enfui de chez les Cullen avec l'Aston Martin, _cf Breaking Dawn_...) qui l'aide à s'installer et à trouver un travail. Ils sympathisent immédiatement et une très forte complicité s'installe entre eux.

Tout à sa nouvelle vie, il appelle régulièrement** Leah** et découvre que sa camarade de meute (grâce à qui il a pu s'enfuir, et qu'il considère comme sa meilleure amie) vit un véritable enfer à la Push. En effet, après avoir été blessée en protégeant son frère de l'attaque de Bella (qui a découvert qu'il s'était imprégné de Nessie et qui l'a très mal pris), Leah se retrouve seule et malheureuse, abandonnée par sa famille, entre Seth qui prend la défense des Cullen et de son imprégnée, et Sue qui passe toutes ses soirées chez Charlie Swan.

Poussé par **Lizzie**,** Jacob** décide de retourner à la Push et de ramener **Leah** avec lui. Il ne lui laisse quasiment pas le choix et part avec elle sous les yeux de Seth, à qui il ordonne de retourner dans la meute de Sam.

Mais les sentiments de **Jacob** pour ses deux amies sont pour le moins ambigüs.

Pour **Lizzie**, il ne fait aucun doute que **Jacob** est amoureux de** Leah**. Mais d'après **Leah**,** Lizzie **est la perle rare qu'il faut à **Jacob**.

Et s'il était, comme le lui répète sans arrêt **Leah**, réellement amoureux de **Lizzie**? C'est cette version de l'histoire que vous retrouverez dans cette fiction-ci.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vos aimerez cette alternative!_

_Leilani._

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Capitol Lake où Lizzie nous attendait, trépignant d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, elle se précipita à notre rencontre et ouvrit la portière à Leah, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière me regarda, surprise par l'empressement de mon autre amie, avant de sortir de la voiture.

**_ Salut, Leah!** Claironna Lizzie. **Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin! Jacob m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'avais hâte de te connaître...**

**_ Heu... Salut, Lizzie... Contente de te connaître, moi aussi. **Répondit simplement Leah.

**_ J'ai réservé notre emplacement pour le pique-nique! Mon frère devrait nous rejoindre avec sa petite amie.**

**_ C'est super, comme ça tu passes un peu de temps avec lui! **Souris-je.

**_ Oui, et ça vous permettra de connaître du monde également!** Ajouta Lizzie.

**_ Hum... Je ne sais pas si je serai de bonne compagnie... **confessa Leah, le visage fermé.

**_ Ça ira, tu verras,** la rassurai-je en passant amicalement mon bras autour de son épaule.

**_ Et si on y allait? **Suggéra Lizzie avec entrain.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une table qui donnait directement sur le lac. La vue était superbe, l'éclairage et le reflet du crépuscule sur le lac rendaient cet endroit magique.

**_** **C'est très... Romantique, comme coin.** Ricana Leah en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Je ne trouve pas, **mentis-je. **C'est joli, sans plus...**

**_ C'est vrai que beaucoup d'amoureux se promènent dans le coin, au coucher du soleil, mais j'ai choisi ce coin parce qu'il était plus pratique pour nous tous de se retrouver ici. Un pique-nique à la maison, ça n'aurait pas été très sympa... **expliqua Lizzie.

**_ En effet**, acquiesça Leah en s'asseyant.

Je pris place à côté d'elle alors que Lizzie me regardait étrangement.

**_ J'espère que vous avez faim! J'ai fait des sandwiches au thon, et tout le monde adore mes sandwiches au thon!**

**_ Désolée, Lizzie, mais je n'ai pas très faim... **s'excusa Leah, le regard perdu dans les confins du lac.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. Je donnai un coup de coude à ma camarade.

**_ Un effort, Leah. Elle fait tout ça pour toi.**

**_ Un sandwich, alors... **soupira Leah.** Pour te faire plaisir, Lizzie.**

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina et elle nous tendit à chacun un sandwich. Pendant que nous dégustions cette merveille culinaire – c'était de loin le meilleur sandwich au thon que j'aie goûté, même Leah semblait apprécier le sien – Brian, le frère de Lizzie, arriva accompagné de sa petite-amie et d'un de leurs amis. Lizzie nous présenta dans les formes, et Leah se raidit lorsqu'elle la décrit comme ''son amie'', mais se détendit bien vite après qu'ils nous aient tous chaleureusement salués.

Brian engagea la conversation.

**_ Alors Leah, ma sœur m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver à Olympia, toi aussi? As-tu déjà une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ici?**

**_ Pas vraiment, non...** répondit-elle en triturant son sandwich. **J'avais des projets, mais je m'étais mis en tête que je ne quitterai jamais la Push, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je n'y suis plus... **

**_ Et quels étaient tes projets, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?** S'enquit Lizzie.

**_ Je... Je voulais finir mes études et trouver un boulot pour les financer.**

**_ Quels genre d'études? **Demandai-je, curieux de savoir dans quelle branche Leah se voyait.

**_ Comptabilité.** Murmura-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire et Leah se renfrogna.

**_ Toi? Faire de la Comptabilité? Mon Dieu! De l'air! **M'exclamai-je, hilare.

**_ Je savais que ça te ferait rire... J'aurais dû me taire. **Grommela-t-elle.

**_ Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à te voir derrière un bureau, avec une calculatrice... Des lunettes triple foyer et un crayon sur l'oreille... Oh non! Pitié! Je vais mourir!** Suffoquai-je.

**_ Tu es tellement cliché! **Soupira Leah en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ce n'est pas ça, la comptabilité. C'est une question de logique, de discipline et de méthode...**

**_ Tout ce que tu n'as pas, en gros! **Pouffai-je.

**_ Jacob!** S'offusqua Lizzie. **C'est petit, ce commentaire! Leah a vraiment l'air d'apprécier la comptabilité, et toi, tu la démotives!**

**_ Laisse, Lizzie.** Lui dit calmement Leah. **Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me moque de lui, je le laisse savourer ce petit moment... Profites-en bien, Black, parce que ça ne durera pas...**

**_ Ça, c'est de l'amour vache, ou je ne m'y connais pas! **Gloussa Brian.

**_ On a peut-être changé de ville, mais les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas facilement!** Renchérit Leah en me souriant.

**_ Vous avez toujours été comme ça? **S'étonna Lizzie.

**_ Pire! **Répondit Leah en même temps que moi, avant de me laisser poursuivre. **A la Push, Leah et moi étions dans une sorte de... Clan. On était dix. Toujours ensemble, chacun protégeant les arrières des autres... Leah et moi étions obligés de se fréquenter, alors qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter. **

**_ Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, on se lançait des horreurs à la figure!** Précisa mon amie. **Jacob me traitait de harpie...**

**_ Et Leah me disait que j'étais une andouille qui pourrissait l'ambiance avec mes histoires.**

**_ J'étais pas mal non plus dans le genre ''casseuse d'ambiance''! **

**_ C'est vrai! Mais bon, on ne te facilitait pas la tâche non plus... Toujours est-il qu'il y a un mois, on a été plus ou moins forcés de se rapprocher... **Je me tournai vers elle, lui pris la main et encrai mon regard au sien. **Et je me sens rendu compte que Leah n'était pas du tout une harpie, et qu'elle avait tout fait pour me faire aller de l'avant à sa manière, pas très subtile ni délicate, mais qu'elle avait essayé quand même, pour ne pas que je vive la même chose qu'elle. **

Je pouvais entendre le rythme cardiaque de Leah accélérer à mesure que mon ton s'adoucissait. Elle me serra la main et continua, tendrement, en soutenant mon regard.

**_ De mon coté, j'ai vu que Jacob me comprenait, qu'il ne me jugeait pas ce ce que j'étais, mais plutôt sur ma façon de réagir avec les autres, et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un soutien pour tout ce qu'il traversait. Je me suis dit que je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux...**

**_ C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle m'a offert la possibilité de démarrer une nouvelle vie, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici. **

**_ Et c'est grâce à lui **– elle détourna son regard pour le porter sur Lizzie –** et à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui et que je peux en faire de même...**

**_ Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien**, rougit mon autre amie. **J'ai juste prêté ma voiture, c'est Jacob qui...**

**_ Tu as fait énormément pour lui, et surtout, tu lui as rendu le sourire...** l'interrompit Leah. **La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jacob, avant son départ... Il était brisé... Même plus que ça. Mais depuis qu'il te connait, je retrouve mon bon vieux Jacob Black, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante... Tu l'as aidé bien, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Lizzie...**

J'étais ému qu'elle remercie ouvertement Lizzie de cette manière. Leah n'était pas réputée pour son expansivité, et ses paroles démontraient une acceptation ma nouvelle amie.

**_ Ça, c'est ma sœurette! **S'écria Brian en la prenant dans ses bras.** Elle est exceptionnelle.**

**_ C'est un ange... **murmurai-je.

**_ Arrêtez, je vais rougir, **s'empourpra Lizzie.

**_ Trop tard! C'est déjà fait! **Rit Crystal.

_ **Et si on changeait de sujet?** Nous pria Lizzie. **Es-tu toujours intéressée par des études de Comptabilité, Leah?**

**_ Hum... Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si...**

**_ Il y a un excellent programme de cours par correspondance, je peux me renseigner pour toi, si tu veux?** Proposa Lizzie.

**_ Tu ferais ça? **Hoqueta Leah.

**_ Bien sûr! Et je suis sûre que mon frère te trouvera un stage à Wal-Mart pour valider ton diplôme. Pas vrai, Brian?**

**_ Tout ce que tu voudras... **

**_ Si tu veux travailler tout de suite, je peux même te prendre à l'essai comme vendeuse dans ma boutique de prêt à porter... **proposa Crystal, surprenant tout le monde au passage.

**_ Qu... Quoi? **Balbutia Leah.

**_ Tu présentes présentes bien, tu as l'air d'avoir du caractère et de ce que je vois, tu te mets bien en valeur... **

Je me retins de rire et Leah me fusilla du regard.

**_ Je suis certaine que tu pourrais convenir. Ça t'intéresse? **Demanda Crystal.

**_ Et comment que ça m'intéresse! **Répondit Leah, les yeux brillants.

**_ Quand penses-tu pouvoir commencer?**

**_ Demain! **S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

**_ Cette attitude me plaît! **Claironna Crystal.** Je t'attends demain à neuf heures, ma chère!**

**_ Je t'y emmènerai. **Déclara Lizzie. **On passera à l'IHOP pour petit-déjeuner...**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**_ Oh ouais! J'adore l'IHOP! Les pancakes y sont trop bons! S'extasia Leah.**

**_ Tu connaissais? **M'étonnai-je.

**_ Quelle personne dotée d'un minimum de culture ne connait pas l'International House of Pancakes?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Jacob ne connaissait pas! **S'esclaffa Lizzie.

**_ C'est bizarre, tout d'un coup, ça ne m'étonne pas!** Railla Leah.

Nous rîmes de concert et continuâmes de discuter dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Leah et Crystal se mirent à parler chiffons, et je commençai sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Lizzie me proposa de faire un tour et j'acceptai immédiatement son offre. Lorsque je me levai, je me rendis compte que ma main retenait toujours celle de Leah. Gêné, je la relâchai doucement alors que cette dernière semblait tout aussi troublée que moi, puis avançai vers Lizzie, qui me regardait avec une expression amusée.

**_ Leah a l'air de commencer à se faire à nous...** déclara-t-elle lorsque nous fûmes hors de portée des autres.

**_ Oui, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi sociable! **Raillai-je.

**_ Arrête un peu de te moquer d'elle! Elle est gentille...**

**_ J'ai mis du temps avant de le voir, mais oui, elle l'est.** Confirmai-je.

**_ Et elle est très belle, aussi...**

**_ J'avais pas vraiment remarqué...** mentis-je.

**_ Je suis certaine du contraire... **affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle. **Il n'y a qu'à voir ta façon d'être avec elle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans vos vies, mais ça vous a plus que rapproché tous les deux.**

**_ Deux histoires d'amour tragiques. Voilà ce qui nous est arrivé. Le fiancé de Leah a eu le coup de foudre pour sa cousine, et Leah a eu le cœur brisé quand il l'a quitté, parce qu'elle les voyait tous les jours et qu'elle devait supporter leur bonheur sans broncher...**

**_ Mais c'est horrible!** S'épouvanta Lizzie.

**_ Le pire c'est que personne n'a réellement pris la mesure de sa souffrance. Même moi, au début, je pensais qu'elle était juste mauvaise et méchante, uniquement par plaisir...**

**_ Et... Toi? Ton histoire? **Me demanda-t-elle craintivement.

**_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille que je trouvais parfaite. Bien sous tout rapport. Mais elle en aimait un autre.**

**_ Ça arrive souvent, enfin je crois...**

**_ Sauf qu'elle avait l'art de s'attirer les ennuis. J'étais tellement obsédé par elle que j'ai tout fait pour que mon clan la protège... Elle s'est mariée, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mon obsession...**

**_ Oui, là c'est moins commun...**

**_ Et elle ne m'aidait pas non plus... Elle disait que j'étais son meilleur ami, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, et elle ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle... Et j'étais faible, je suis resté pour elle... J'ai essayé de m'en aller, de partir de la Push, avant son mariage, mais je suis quand même revenu... Le mois dernier, quand elle a eu des ennuis bien plus graves que d'habitude, le mois dernier, les avis au sein du clan étaient partagés. Le frère de Leah et moi, nous voulions la soutenir, et les autres... non.**

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que mes amis projetaient de tuer Bella, mais j'avais envie d'être le plus honnête possible avec Lizzie, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre mon rapprochement avec Leah.

**_ Alors nous nous sommes séparés du reste du clan, et Leah nous a rejoint. **Poursuivis-je.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?**

**_ Elle est morte. Il y a cinq jours. Et je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là où j'avais vécu autant de choses avec elle... **

Lizzie hoqueta, se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

**_ Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti... C'est atroce, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime aussi subitement... Même si tu n'étais pas avec elle, tu as dû horriblement souffrir... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas t'effondrer...**

**_ J'ai eu mal, c'est sûr, mais là, je vais plutôt bien... **la rassurai-je en lui frottant le dos.** Leah m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, et même si je suis convaincu que je ne l'oublierai jamais et que j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour elle, j'essaye de laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi...**

**_ Tu sembles si détaché... Comme si ça ne te faisait plus rien.**

**_ Détrompe toi, ça me fait toujours mal au cœur. Elle a été ma raison de vivre pendant deux ans... Mais je me focalise sur autre chose. J'ai la chance d'avoir deux amies géniales, qui m'ont aidé à voir les choses d'un autre angle. Sans Leah et toi, je serais encore à me morfondre, Dieu sait où... Vous me poussez à aller mieux, à voir les bons côtés de la vie. **

**_ Je crois que tu as fait la même chose pour nous... Pour moi, en tout cas. **

Un gros éclat de rire nous fit nous retourner. Je souris en apercevant Leah, pliée en deux, tandis que Crystal et Brian se bidonnaient eux aussi. J'étais content de la voir rire franchement, pour une fois. Sans sarcasmes, sans faux semblants, sans méchanceté gratuite... Elle était mille fois plus agréable et mille fois plus belle ainsi.

**_ Tu sais, Jacob,** m'interpela Lizzie. **Leah et toi... Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.**

**_ Mais encore ? **Sourcillai-je.

**_ Vous faîtes un beau couple... En vous voyant faire ce soir, et après ce que tu m'as dit, je suis sûre à 200% que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...**

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

**_ T'es sérieuse là? Leah et moi?**

**_ Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.**

**_ Tu devrais aller consulter!** Pouffai-je nerveusement. **Nous sommes amis, c'est tout!**

**_ Voyons, Jacob... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Tu la couves du regard et elle en fait de même avec toi.**

**_ C'est une habitude! On se protège mutuellement! On en a parlé, tout à l'heure!**

**_ Vous ne vous supportiez pas, avant. Je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne te souciais pas de la protéger autant que tes autres. Et là, tu la regardes comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.**

**_ Elle l'est! C'est ma meilleure amie! Je lui dois beaucoup et son amitié est ce qui m'importe le plus. **

**_ En une journée, tu as radicalement changé... Tu as l'air beaucoup plus heureux et sûr de toi depuis qu'elle est là...**

Elle commençait à m'agacer avec ses sous-entendus. Je serrai les poings.

**_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le répéter une dernière fois, pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, Miss Simmons. Le jour où je tomberai amoureux de Leah Clearwater, il pleuvra de la merde.**

**_ J'ai déjà mon parapluie, pour le jour où tu réaliseras que j'ai raison. **Me rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**_ Vous m'énervez, toutes les deux!** Soupirai-je, exaspéré.** Entre toi qui pense que je suis amoureux de Leah, et Leah qui tient absolument à ce qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et moi... **

**_ Comment? Quel genre de truc?**

**_ Elle trouverait ça génial qu'on sorte ensemble! J'ai beau lui répéter que nous ne sommes que des amis, elle me dit qu'une fille comme toi ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue et qu'il faut que je fonce parce que tu es celle qu'il me faut pour être heureux...**

Lizzie éclata de rire.

**_ Ma voilà impliquée dans un triangle amoureux malgré moi! Alors, laquelle vas-tu choisir? La sublime Leah ou la pétillante Lizzie? **

**_ Aucune des deux. Vous êtes tordues et flippantes... Si j'étais amoureux de vous, je partirais en courant. **

**_ A ta place, je l'aurais choisie elle, parce que tu as beau être terriblement canon et me rendre complètement chèvre quand tu souris** – et je souris – **je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec toi... Et ensuite parce que je trouve que ''Team Jeah'' sonne beaucoup mieux que ''Team Jizzie''!**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires de Team?**

**_ Je vais me faire un T-Shirt ''Team Jeah'' pour vous soutenir, tous les deux...**

**_ Tu vois, si j'avais des vues sur toi, cette simple réflexion aurait tout cassé! **

**_ Et c'était le cas? **Minauda-t-elle.

**_ Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir reçu un vent monumental de ta part, je vais te le dire? **Reniflai-je.

Lizzie rit de nouveau, mais ne dit rien. Elle me prit la main et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Leah m'adressa un sourire chaleureux en me voyant arriver, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

* * *

La fin de soirée se passa tout aussi agréablement. Nous nous promîmes de tous bientôt remettre ça. Lizzie nous raccompagna à l'hôtel et convint avec Leah de se retrouver à huit heures tapantes.

J'étais exténué. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, dormir. Je pris néanmoins le soin d'enlever mes vêtements et d'enfiler un short avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. J'avais l'habitude de dormir en caleçons, mais la présence de Leah dans la même pièce me rendait un brin pudique. Ma colocataire, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée de ne porter qu'une minuscule brassière et un ridicule petit short.

**_ Tu vas te coucher comme ça?** Déglutis-je.

**_ Ouep! Ça te gêne? Je peux mettre un T-Shirt, si tu veux...**

**_ Non non, c'est bon... **

J'étais si embarrassé que je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Avec elle, j'agissais comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui ne voulait absolument pas que ses parents le sachent.

**_ La soirée t'a plu?** M'enquis-je en me terrant sous mes draps.

**_ Ouais, c'était super. Lizzie, Brian et Crystal sont vraiment des gens biens. **

**_ Oui, c'est vrai.**

**_ Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici. J'avais la trouille de partir de la Push, tu sais?**

Je hoquetai, mais elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte.

**_ J'avais peur, parce que je ne voulais pas être seule... C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas partie plus tôt. Parce que je ne voulais pas laisser Seth et maman tous seuls, mais surtout parce que je mourrais de trouille.**

**_ La grande Leah Clearwater, la seule, l'unique femme loup de l'histoire de la Tribu, la plus rapide d'entre tous, a eu la trouille une fois dans sa vie?** La taquinai-je.

**_ La ferme, Black.** Grogna-t-elle.

**_ Sérieusement, tu as eu souvent peur, depuis que tu es l'une des nôtres?**

**_ Quatre fois, en tout et pour tout!** Répondit-elle avant de bâiller.

**_ C'est l'heure du marchand de sable! **Chantonnai-je.

_** Non mais tu t'entends? Même ma mère ne m'a jamais dit un truc aussi ridicule!** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Peut-être, mais au moins, je t'ai fait marrer!** Rétorquai-je.

**_ C'est vrai...** **Bonne nuit, Jacob.**

**_ Bonne nuit, Leah...** murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience, pendant quelques heures, avant de me lever en sursaut, haletant et décontenancé.

**_ Est-ce que ça va? **S'affola Leah en venant à mon chevet.

**_ Non, ça ne va pas.** Admis-je.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et joua avec ma main, me déclenchant au passage quelques frissons.

**_ Tu veux en parler?**

**_ Non, mais je ne veux pas me rendormir.** Lui dis-je, embarrassé.

**_ Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. **

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? **

**_ C'est l'heure des documentaires animaliers, à la télé. On a qu'à juste regarder et les commenter à notre manière. Je faisais ça avec Seth, quand il faisait des cauchemars...**

J'allumai la télévision sans un mot, et Leah commença à disserter sur la reproduction des baleines à bosses dans les eaux froides de l'Arctique. Je me joignis à elle, instinctivement, et nous rîmes de nos commentaires des heures durant. Ce fût un moment divertissant et assez étrange, mais ça l'était certainement moins que le fait de souhaiter que Lizzie soit là, elle aussi...


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait deux semaines que Leah était à Olympia, et ma tête n'était plus qu'un immense gruyère. Lizzie et Leah se prenaient pour des conseillères matrimoniales, et je n'en pouvais littéralement plus.

J'avais fait le malheur de raconter à Leah ma conversation avec Lizzie.

Après avoir reçu une dizaine de coups de poing dans les côtes pour avoir dit que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle, elle se mit en tête que Lizzie des sentiments autres qu'une sincère amitié pour moi.

**_ Elle en pince pour toi, c'est certain! Elle veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi et elle pense qu'elle ne fait pas le poids. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut te caser avec moi! **Avait-elle décrété.

**_ Et tu sais tout ça parce que...**

**_ Parce que je suis une femme et que je sais comment les femmes fonctionnent! Et puis, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle te mange du regard!**

**_ Elle dit la même chose de toi, Leah!**

**_ Oh... Toi et moi c'est... Différent. On se connait depuis longtemps, on est amis... T'es comme mon petit frère... Je m'inquiète pour toi et je veux que tu sois heureux. Crois-moi, avec elle, tu le seras!**

**_ Je ne tiens vraiment pas à penser à ce genre de choses...**

**_ Pour l'instant! Mais je t'ai vu, toi aussi. T'es différent avec elle. Tu te laisses vivre... Je te parie ce que tu veux que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu te rendes compte que t'es effectivement amoureux d'elle...**

**_ Je tiens le pari. Tout ce que je veux, hein?**

**_ Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis sûre de gagner!**

Je l'avais laissé dire, persuadé qu'elle avait tort, mais à cause d'elle, je me mis à étudier toutes les réactions de Lizzie, et les miennes quand elle était dans les parages, ce qui était souvent le cas.

De son côté, Lizzie n'arrêtait pas de me répéter à quel point Leah était hors du commun, et combien elle serait heureuse de nous voir ensemble.

Leah et elle s'entendaient à merveille, et bien que stupéfait que ma colocataire puisse apprécier avec autant de facilité une autre fille, je ne pouvais pas être plus satisfait de leur bonne entente.

La colocation avait cependant ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, mis à part l'obsession de Leah à me caser avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

Les bagarres pour être le premier dans la salle de bain, l'interminable attente lorsqu'elle arrivait à me devancer, les glissades dans la salle de bain après qu'elle ait fini de l'utiliser... Mais lorsque je rentrais tard et que nous nous retrouvions après notre journée de boulot, nos discussions et nos taquineries devant un des repas qu'elle préparait, ou nos sorties avec Lizzie lors de nos jours de congés, me faisaient énormément de bien.

Hormis nos petites disputes quotidiennes, tout allait pour le mieux, pour elle et pour moi. Nos boulots respectifs nous plaisaient énormément. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, Leah se débrouillait très bien comme vendeuse dans le magasin de Crystal. J'étais passé la voir un midi pour l'inviter à déjeuner, et je l'avais trouvé remarquablement professionnelle. Crystal ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle, et elle semblait totalement épanouie. Elle avait prévu de commencer ses cours par correspondance de comptabilité dès qu'elle aurait sa première paye.

En attendant, nous cherchions activement, avec l'aide de Lizzie et Brian, un appartement pour nous deux, dans les environs d'Olympia et de Lacey.

De mon côté, je me faisais de plus en plus à la vie loin de la Push, bien qu'à certains moments, j'éprouvais le besoin de me transformer, je me sentais plus ou moins normal, et cette normalité me plaisait beaucoup. J'avais appelé mon père une fois depuis mon départ, ainsi qu'Embry et Quil, pour leur faire savoir que j'étais toujours en vie, et que Leah était effectivement avec moi, comme Seth le leur avait dit. Tous les trois nous avaient raconté que Sue était très remontée contre moi, parce que j'avais kidnappé sa fille et qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, ce à quoi Leah avait répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à se faire consoler par Charlie Swan, quand elle lui apportait son repas le soir tard.

* * *

C'était mon jour de repos, et j'avais traîné dans l'appartement toute la journée, en éteignant mon téléphone – pour résister à la tentation d'appeler Lizzie – quand Leah rentra de son travail, remontée comme un coucou suisse, une feuille à la main.

**_ Regarde ça!** Rugit-elle en me la balançant à la figure, tremblant de rage.

Je m'exécutai en fronçant les sourcils et me raidit, sous le choc. C'était une affiche avec une photo de Leah et en légende _'' Avez-vous cette personne? Si oui, veuillez contacter au plus vite le shérif de Forks au... ''_

**_ Ils te recherchent ?**

**_ Ouais, grâce à toi, gros malin! **Vociféra-t-elle. **J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille te faire revenir de force...**

**_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait choisi cette photo! **Gloussai-je.

**_ HA ! HA ! Très drôle! Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant? Y a des affiches partout à Olympia!**

**_ Commence d'abord par te calmer...**

**_ Me calmer? ME CALMER! Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que ma tronche est partout dans la ville, hein?** S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Calme-toi, Leah. **Tonnai-je en utilisant ma double voix d'Alpha.

**_ Maudit Alpha de mes deux... **ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant sur son lit. **On a même plus le droit de s'exprimer librement.**

**_ Tu étais sur le point d'exploser et de muter dans le studio! On n'a pas les moyens de rembourser les dégâts...**

Leah se renfrogna et me sortit un ''gnagnagna'' qui me fit éclater de rire.

**_ T'as quel âge? Six ans?** Me moquai-je.

**_ C'est pas drôle, Jacob! Gémit-elle. Ton père n'a pas fait placarder ta face dans tout l'Etat!**

**_ Quand je suis parti la première fois, j'ai vu des affiches avec ma photos... **rétorquai-je.

**_ Ouais, mais c'était l'initiative de Charlie. Billy n'a rien dit parce qu'il savait que tu resterais rarement sous ta forme humaine... Et quand bien même, tu rentrerais quand tu en aurais eu envie...**

Je m'assis à côté d'elle en soupirant.

**_ Désolé, ma jolie. C'est de ma faute... On va arranger ça, tu verras.**

**_ Et comment? **S'affligea-t-elle.** On a rendez-vous demain pour visiter un appartement à Lacey. Tu crois qu'on louerait quelque chose à une fugitive, hein?**

**_ J'irai tout seul...**

**_ Et qu'est-ce que je dirais aux clientes si elles me reconnaissent?**

**_ Que c'est ta jumelle, qu'elle a un retard mental et qu'elle a disparu quand tu es venue vivre à Olympia. Avec la photo, elles te croiront sûrement...** raillai-je.

Elle grogna et me frappa l'épaule, augmentant mon hilarité.

**_ Sérieusement, Leah. On trouvera une solution.**

**_ J'espère, **soupira-t-elle.** Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici...**

**_ Peut-être que tu devrais appeler Sue...**

**_ Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...** marmonna-t-elle.

**_ Alors je l'appelle.** Décrétai-je en sortant mon portable.

Elle me prit le téléphone des mains.

**_ Non. C'est à moi de le faire. **Martela-t-elle.

**_ Très bien. Je vais faire un tour dehors, si tu veux...**

**_ Non!** Clama-t-elle en me retenant le bras.** Reste. J'ai besoin de toi pour me contenir au cas où ça ne se passerait pas bien...**

J'opinai de la tête et me rassit près d'elle, en lui frottant le dos pour qu'elle reste calme.

Elle activa le haut-parleur, et frémit en entendant la voix de sa mère.

__ Allô?_

**_ Salut maman...**

__ Leah! Oh mon Dieu! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi!_

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je vais parfaitement bien.** Claqua Leah.

__ Où es-tu?_

**_ Je suis...**

Leah me regarda et je secouai la tête. C'était une très mauvaise idée de dévoiler à Sue le nom de l'endroit ou non vivions. Si elle avait été jusqu'à lancer un avis de recherche, elle serait capable de faire venir toutes les patrouilles disponibles dans le coin pour ramener sa fille.

**_ … Toujours dans l'Etat. **Finit-elle. **C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.**

__ Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob Black t'a enlevée?_

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais Leah serra ma main et je me détendis instantanément.

**_ Il ne m'a pas enlevée, maman. Il est venu me chercher parce qu'il savait que je devenais folle à la Push et que j'avais vraiment besoin de m'en aller. Seth ne t'a pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle je suis partie?**

__ Non. Il m'a dit qu'il n'a rien compris. Que Jacob est arrivé, qu'il t'a ordonné d'aller prendre tes affaires, qu'il lui a ordonné de retourner dans la meute de Sam, qu'on ne te reverra plus, que tu es revenue et qu'il a dit que vous n'aviez plus rien à faire dans le coin quand il a essayé de te parler._

**_ En gros, Seth a encore synthétisé les choses.** Soupira Leah.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce gamin finirait de m'achever, un jour ou l'autre.

**_ C'est bien plus compliqué que ça... Je ne me sentais plus à ma place à la Push. J'étais malheureuse, et Jacob le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu et que je l'ai suivi.**

__ Malheureuse? Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es confiée à Jacob et pas à ton frère ou à moi?_

**_ Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Vous ne m'écoutez pas, de toutes manières.**

__ Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est toi qui ne parles pas! Tu restes dans ton coin quand tu ne patrouilles pas. Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ce qui se passe dans ta tête?_

**_ Peut-être que le fait que je sois dans mon coin et que je ne parle pas aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille**. Renifla Leah.

__ Si au moins tu nous avais dit que ça n'allait pas, on aurait pu arranger ça... Au lieu de ça, tu es allée te confier à un autre..._

Sue m'énervait de plus en plus.

**_ A qui d'autre est-ce que tu vous lais que je parle, maman! Tu es occupée à jouer à Cooking Mama avec Charlie Swan tous les soirs et Seth ne sait même pas que j'existe! Vous avez fait vos vies, il fallait bien que je pense à moi!** S'énerva Leah.

_ _Partir n'était pas la solution..._

**_ Au contraire. J'ai bien fait de m'en aller. Je ne vis plus par procuration. Je vis pour moi, tu comprends? Je n'ai plus à regarder les autres roucouler et nager dans le bonheur pendant que je suis coincée à me morfondre dans mon malheur.**

__ Tu as pensé à nous? A la peine que ça nous fait que tu nous raye de ta vie, comme ça? _Vociféra Sue.

**_ Si je n'avais pas pensé à vous, je serais partie dès la mort de papa.** Assena Leah.

__ Leah... Rentre à la maison... Ton frère ne rentre plus depuis une semaine, et je..._

Leah et moi pouffâmes de concert.

**_ Alors c'est ça. Seth ne rentre pas, et tu t'inquiètes de ta fille aînée? Tu te sens seule, c'est ça?**

__ Non, mais si tu rentres, on pourra de nouveau former une famille._

**_ On ne sera plus jamais une famille, maman. Avec l'imprégnation de Seth, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Puisqu'il ne t'a rien dit et que tu n'étais pas là quand c'était arrivé, demande-lui ce qui s'est passé le jour où Bella m'a blessée...**

Sue hoqueta et Leah poursuivit.

**_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer et jouer la babysitter pour un gamin qui ne sait même plus qu'il a une grande sœur. Je suis bien où je suis. J'avance. J'ai un boulot, des amis sincères, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, mais je commence à être heureuse! Alors sois gentille et remballe tes affiches, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me convaincre de revenir...**

__ Leah... _murmura tristement Sue.

**_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas été sympa. Jacob a déjà appelé Billy et je ne t'avais pas donné signe de vie.** **Je t'appellerai une fois par semaine pour que tu aies de mes nouvelles. Enfin, si tu n'es pas encore chez Charlie... A bientôt. Je... Peu importe.**

Leah raccrocha et se mit à trembler.

**_ Ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas muté,** **Viens, on va se dégourdir les pattes. **Lui dis-je en la faisant se lever et en l'entrainant vers la porte.

**_ Je te suis, j'en ai besoin...** **De ça ou d'un verre, mais il me faut un truc fort, et vite!** grommela-t-elle, tremblant de plus en plus.

**_ Manquerait plus que je me trimballe une fille bourrée derrière moi... Non non, on va courir. Ça te fera du bien, et à moi aussi...**

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à Capitol Forest une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Leah se dépêcha de trouver un endroit ou se transformer à l'abri des regards.

Je lui laissai le temps d'évacuer sa frustration en un long hurlement. Je soupirai en songeant que les humains partiraient à la chasse au loup dès le lendemain, et me transformai moi aussi.

__ … Stupides clientes qui mettent trois plombes avant de se décider à ne rien prendre... Et celles qui veulent absolument prendre la taille en dessous alors qu'elles ont l'air de gros saucissons à l'ail dedans... Foutu Jacob Black qui laisse la lunette des toilettes levée après les avoir utilisés... Oh bon sang ça fait un de ces biens!_

__ Le coup de la lunette des toilettes, c'est une vengeance personnelle pour les immenses flaques que tu laisses derrière toi après ta douche!_

__ C'est pas ma faute si tu vires la serpillère à chaque fois que tu prends la tienne et que tu ne la remets pas en place!_

__ Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir..._

__ Faudrait peut-être réfléchir avant de parler, vénérable Alpha..._

__ En tout cas... Wow... Tu en avais, des choses à dire... C'est de loin le plus long hurlement que j'ai entendu..._ rétorquai-je, amusé.

__ Oh, je n'égale pas le tien, quand..._

Son esprit flancha et je revis des images du jour de la fameuse bataille contre les nouveaux nés, où je m'étais blessé en venant au secours de Leah.

__ A mon secours? Tu rigoles? Je m'en sortais très bien!_

__ T'as foncé dans le tas, comme d'habitude... _rétorquai-je

__ Je suis la plus rapide, Black. J'esquivais ses attaques._

__ C'est pas ce que j'ai vu._

__ Je l'ai laissé m'attraper pour pouvoir mieux lui arracher le bras._

__ C'est pas ce que j'ai vu! _Répétai-je en grognant.

__ Non, t'es trop macho pour admettre que j'avais la situation en main et que tu as merdé..._

__ Je t'ai évité d'être blessée, ou pire! Et tu ne m'as jamais remercié non plus... Espèce de tête de mule trop bornée pour admettre que quelqu'un ait pu à un moment avoir peur pour sa vie.._.

Elle gémit de surprise.

__ Tu as eu peur pour moi ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

__ Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis intervenu ? _Grondai-je.

__ J'en sais rien... Pour te faire mousser... Je te signale que tu faisais ce concours stupide avec Paul et que vous étiez à égalité dans le nombre de sangsues démembrées..._

__ J'y ai vraiment pas pensé, Leah. Je te voyais en danger, et j'ai eu la trouille qu'il t'arrive un truc..._

Je frémis en songeant qu'elle aurait pu y passer.

__ Andouille, _grommela-t-elle.

__ Toujours pas de merci, même après ça..._

__ Tu veux que je te remercie? De quoi? De m'avoir flanqué la peur de ma vie? D'avoir eu le cœur en miettes en te voyant blessé parce que tu avais voulu jouer les héros? D'avoir pleuré toute la nuit après t'avoir entendu hurler de douleur à cause de moi? Et bien, merci Jacob, mais franchement, t'aurais pas dû!_

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris.

__ Tu as eu peur pour moi, toi aussi? _Parvins-je à songer.

Elle roula des yeux.

__ Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai amené des biscuits maison tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses? Pour le plaisir de jouer à Cooking Mama?_

__ Je croyais que c'était ta mère qui les faisait..._

__ Ben non, c'était moi. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, l'Alpha?_

__ Faudrait que tu m'en refasses. C'était vachement bon._

__ Hé, ho! Y a pas marqué ''Muffin Girl'' sur mon front! Je ne suis pas une Desperate Housewife comme Emily. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de te cuisiner des biscuits. Si t'en veux, fais-les toi-même. Ou demande-les à Lizzie, je lui ai donné la recette. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'en faire!_

__ Si j'en veux, je pourrais toujours t'ordonner de les faire._ Plaisantai-je.

__ De mieux en mieux! Je te mettrai de l'arsenic dans tes foutus biscuits si tu me fais un coup pareil._

__ Dieu m'en préserve!_ M'esclaffai-je.

__ C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais en profiter un peu pour battre mon record de vitesse. Une petite course, mon pote?_

Je me mis à son niveau et donnai le départ. Nous courûmes toute la nuit. Plus nous courions, plus nous nous détendions. Je mis mon cerveau sur pause et profitai pleinement du moment, jusqu'à ce que Leah s'arrête net, comme paralysée.

__ Je le savais! _Claironna-t-elle en sautant comme une dératée.

__ De quoi tu parles? _Demandai-je.

__ Tu es tellement détendu que tu ne contrôles plus tes pensées, mon pote! J'ai failli me prendre un pin dans la figure à cause de toi!_

__ Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, _mentis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

__ Ugh! C'est malin! Maintenant je vais rêver que je fais des cochonneries avec Lizzie! _Geignit-elle.

Elle recouvrit son museau de sa patte pour montrer son dégoût. Je me confondis en excuse. A ma manière.

__ C'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui m'a pris la tête avec elle depuis que tu la connais... Maintenant, tu assumes, ma vieille!_

__ Réponds-moi sérieusement, Jacob. Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec elle?_

__ Tu veux dire en ce moment?_

__ Non, en général. Est-ce qu'elle te manque, là, par exemple?_

__ Un peu,_ avouai-je. _Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrai partager avec elle. Il n'y a que toi qui as ce privilège!_

__ Tu m'en vois RAVIE..._ railla-t-elle.

__ Sérieusement, Leah... Tu me vois lui dire '' Hey, Liz'! Je me transforme en loup depuis bientôt deux ans. Viens faire un tour sur mon dos, ça va être fun!'', hein?_

__ Pas forcément comme ça, mais je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu le faisais._

__ Je ne peux pas et tu le sais._ Claquai-je.

__ Tu l'as bien fait avec Bella._ Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

__ Ce... Ce n'était pas pareil!_ Me défendis-je.

__ T'as raison. Lizzie ne va pas te draguer juste pour te soutirer des informations sur des sangsues..._

__ Leah... _grognai-je.

__ Ecoute, tu ne peux pas envisager d'être avec quelqu'un si tu n'es pas à cent pour cent honnête avec..._

__ Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être avec elle!_

__ Mais tu y penses, sinon tu n'en parlerais pas de cette manière..._

Je ne répondis pas, ne désirant pas alimenter sa paranoia.

__ Je t'entends, Black! _Grommela-t-elle.

__ Si tu n'es pas contente d'entendre ce que je pense, n'écoute pas!_

__ J'ai une meilleure idée... Suis-moi._

Nous arrivâmes au sommet du Capitol Peak et reprîmes forme humaine.

**_ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir me transformer...** déclara Leah.

**_ Ça me manquait aussi, si on met de côté le partage des pensées...** acquiesçai-je.

**_ C'est beaucoup moins douloureux pour moi depuis que je n'ai plus à vivre celles de Sam...** confessa-t-elle.

Nous restâmes à contempler le ciel, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire pendant un moment. Ce fut elle qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

**_ Le soleil va bientôt se lever...**

**_ Comment tu le sais?**

**_ Ça t'arrivait de regarder le ciel, quand tu patrouillais le soir?**

**_ Le but d'une patrouille, c'est de patrouiller. **Répliquai-je, de mauvaise foi.

**_ Peu importe. Regarde.**

Elle me montra un point lumineux dans le ciel, pas très loin de la lune qui était sur le point de disparaître.

_ **C'est l'étoile du matin.** M'informa-t-elle.** Enfin, techniquement c'est pas une étoile, mais les ignorants continuent à l'appeler comme ça.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, si c'est pas une étoile?** Demandai-je, intrigué.

**_ C'est la planète Vénus. **Répondit-elle en bombant le torse.

**_ Ça peut pas être une planète, puisque ça brille...**

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait ''Mec, est-ce que tu viens de me contredire?'' et j'éclatai de rire.

**_ Mais c'est vrai, Leah! Y a bien une raison pour qu'on dise ''l'étoile du matin'' et pas ''la planète du matin''.**

**_ Sûrement parce que ça fait plus romantique... Va savoir. En tout cas, c'est bien une planète. C'est pareil que la Lune. Elle brille aussi, mais tu sais que c'est parce que la lumière du Soleil se reflète dessus.** Elle marqua une pause.** Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot!** Grommelai-je. **Bon, tu voulais en venir où avec ta planète étoile?**

**_ Quand tu la vois, c'est que le Soleil va bientôt se lever. Profite du spectacle, c'est magnifique.**

**_ A ce point? **M'étonnai-je.

Elle soupira en souriant.

**_ C'est un de ces moments qui te font rêver, dans le bon sens du terme. C'est comme si ton cœur se réchauffait à la vue des premiers rayons du soleil. Pendant un quart de seconde, tu oublies tout. Tout ce qui te fait mal, tout ce qui te préoccupe, et tu te mets à espérer que ce jour soit différent des autres... C'est pour ça que j'aime voir l'étoile du matin. Parce que je sais que je vais vivre un autre moment magique.**

**_ Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue!** Raillai-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

**_ La ferme, Black, et admire.** Grogna-t-elle.

Je me tus et regardai l'étoile du matin faiblir, à mesure que le soleil faisait son apparition à l'horizon. Leah avait raison. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de détails, lorsque je patrouillais. Je me sentais tout petit face à cette vue éblouissante.

* * *

Leah me serra la main. Je détournai mon regard vers elle, et lui souris chaleureusement. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau, magnifiant sa beauté, et son sourire me réchauffait le cœur.

Je n'avais jamais vu Leah aussi sereine, et j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste éternellement ainsi.

Je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur son ressenti en regardant l'aube, et fis le parallèle avec ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant. J'étais exactement dans le même état qu'elle. J'avais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé de mal dans ma vie, toutes mes incertitudes, toutes mes peurs. Exactement comme lorsque j'étais avec Lizzie.

Ce constat me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Leah se retourna vers moi, et mon attention se porta de nouveau sur elle.

**_ Comment tu te sens ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop...** Avouai-je. **C'était... Wow...**

**_ Je te l'avais dit!** Fanfaronna-t-elle. **Aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'était encore meilleur que d'habitude.**

**_ Pourquoi ça?**

**_ Je n'ai pas à rentrer chez ma mère en passant devant chez Sam et à réaliser que ce jour sera aussi pourri que les autres, parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis libre, Jacob. Je suis libre et je crois en l'avenir. Je suis certaine qu'on trouvera notre bonheur ici.**

**_ On l'est déjà, Lee... Peut-être pas autant qu'on devrait l'être, mais ça vient...**

**_ Oui, et on peut remercier Lizzie pour ça. **soupira-t-elle.

Encore une fois, Leah avait raison. Lizzie avait définitivement changé nos vies, de la meilleure des façons. J'avais du mal à réaliser à quel point j'avais mûri, depuis que je l'avais rencontré. J'avais pris conscience de l'importance de notre relation en voyant le soleil se lever.

Si ma vie pouvait se résumer à ça, Lizzie serait être mon soleil. En l'espace de trois semaines, elle m'était devenue indispensable. Et là encore, alors que je venais de vivre l'expérience la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie avec ma meilleure amie, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir la partager avec ma pétillante petite blonde.

Plus aucun doute n'était possible. J'étais bel et bien amoureux de Lizzie Simmons.

**_ Lizzie aurait sûrement adoré voir ça... **déclarai-je, pensif.

**_ Tu l'aimes...** répliqua Leah.

**_ Je...**

**_ Ne le nie pas, Jacob. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit à ma place, n'est-ce pas?**

Je baissai la tête, honteux. J'avais l'impression de la trahir.

**_ Tu devrais l'emmener, un de ces jours...**

Je relevai la tête, surpris qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Son regard était fixé vers l'horizon, son visage avait retrouvé sa dureté habituelle, et j'avais du mal à deviner dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait.

**_ Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera. On apprécie toujours un lever du soleil avec la personne qu'on aime... Si j'avais la chance de tomber amoureuse, je n'hésiterai pas à partager ça avec l'homme à qui j'aurais donné mon cœur.. **sourit-elle tristement.

Je frémis en entendant mon amie. La tristesse de sa voix était clairement palpable. J'ignorais à quoi c'était dû, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de le lui demander. Elle se leva brusquement et me tendit la main.

**_ Allez viens... On rentre.**

Confus, je pris sa main et me levai à mon tour. J'avais hâte de revoir Lizzie, mais je ne voulais pas trop le montrer, de peur de faire plus de peine à Leah.

J'étais sûr qu'elle serait contente pour moi, mais si quelque chose se passait entre Lizzie et moi, Leah se sentirait inévitablement mise de côté, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle souffre d'avantage. Quitte à ce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien avec Lizzie...

La vie était drôlement compliquée...

* * *

_Voila voila! Je m'excuse d'avance si la suite n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_A bientôt!_

_Leilani_


End file.
